Future Trunks (SSJJ)
|FirstApp=Manga:"The Coming of King Cold" Anime:"The Mysterious Youth" |Race=Saiyan/Human |Gender=Male |Date of birth = Age 766 |Date of death = Age 767 (Revived) Age 788 (Future Trunks Timeline3) Age 950 (faded from history; history restored) |Status=Alive |Address= WST 3338926 K. |Allegiance=Z-Fighters (Age 764 - 767; Age 780) Earth's Resistance Time Patrol (Age 798 - 855, Age 950) |Occupation=Assistant to Chronoa (formerly) Master Time Patroller Capsule Corporation CEO (formerly) Attendant Supreme Kai (Fanga and Manga only) Apprentice Supreme Kai of Time (formerly) |Classification=Deity |Affiliations= Trunks (Alternate Timeline Counterpart) New Future Trunks (New Alternate Timeline Counterpart) Future Bulma (mother) Future Vegeta (Father) Future Bulla (sister) Future Tights (Aunt) Future Tarble (Uncle) Future Gure (Aunt) Future Gohan (Mentor/Best friend and fusee) Dial (Ally and Fusee/Co-Creation) Future Goten (Fusee) Chronoa (Superior) Tapion (mentor/friend/fusee) Good Buu (Mentor) Beerus Whis (Mentor) Vados (Mentor) Cus (mentor) Future Mai (Ally/Wife) Future Boxers (son) Ichigo Kurosaki (Freeform Fusee) }} Future Trunks (未来のトランクス), referred to in the series simply as Trunks, is the Saiyan and Human hybrid son of Vegeta and Bulma from an alternate future. During the Xenoverse Group, Dial refers to him as Time Patrol Trunks while fighting Cell, and fighting along side him in Age 783, and 785. He laters becomes under the employment of the Supreme Kai of Time. Overview Appearance He primarily wears a black trench coat with a green torso beneath and a new sword throughout the Xenoverse Group. Like his manga design; Future Trunks has blue hair and returned to his original bowl-cut style. After becoming the Apprentice Supreme Kai of Time; he began wearing brown Potara-like earrings as a sign of his new position and occupation, and as a result, his ageing was halted to the position giving him agelessness. 23 years later after the Time Crusade; Future Trunks hair had once again become longer, and as a result wears his hair in a tie while wearing wrist-mounted Time Watch that enables to travel to Age 950 and observe historical notes left by Chronoa. During the 2nd Timespace Rift Tournament Saga; Guitar meets an aged Future Trunks known simply as Old Man Trunks. Old Man Trunks hair is still blue and now wears his hair the same way he did during the Perfect Cell Saga while he sports a moustache and beard similar to King Vegeta's. He wears his original capsule corp jacket with a white cloak that covers most of his right side along with a dark grey shirt under his jacket, dark grey pants, and the same belt and boots he wore during the Future Trunks Saga with the inclusion of fingerless gloves. Synopsis Pre-Dragon Ball Advanced Due to Future Trunks using the Time Machine twice, Chronoa, the Supreme Kai of Time; met him in Timeline 7, and attempted to arrest him, and Future Mai as well as his duplicates. However Future Mai, and Future Trunks offered to help he police the Timeline in return of their Timeline 7 counterparts remain untouched. Chronoa sensed that the universes in Timeline 2 were erased from existence, and offers to erased the events caused by Fusion Zamasu, but they declined as meeting his father gave him a reason to continue to train, and she than offers to revive someone from that time, and bring them to future, it is unknown if he excepted that offer. After that he arrived in Time Nest of Age 800 to Patrol time with Mai until he created Dial. Demigra and the Time Crusade Future Trunks and Dial worked together to stop Demigra, however, the Time Crusade soon broke out and with the help from several allies they managed to defeat each of their enemies and eventually defeated Cell-X. Demon Realm Assault and Atla Future Trunks and his timeline was called to help against the Dark Empire and after several tragic battles, the Dark Empire was eventually defeated. Eventually, Grandpara would reverse his reincarnation and reborn as Atla where both Face and Chronoa were killed in the final battle. Atla was eventually killed by Vegeta's and Dial's Mentor-Student Final Flash. 2nd Timespace Rift Tournament At some point; an aged Future Trunks (affectionately known Old Man Trunks by Team Guitar) was brought to the Timespace Rift for unknown reasons and remained in Dr Gero's Lab until being discovered by Guitar. Power In Dragon Ball Advance; Future Trunks is far more powerful than he was in Dragon Ball Super, and possesses the ability to defeat villains such as Frieza, Cell, and Kid Buu, but under orders of Chronoa to not cause Time Paradoxes, he is not allowed to intervene in the fights with Frieza, and Cell. After receiving training from Vados and Whis; he became strong enough to resist the Dark Magic Transformation. During the 23 years after he returned to his timeline; Future Trunks subjected himself to intense training Cus to point that he can easily dodge Future Vegeta's attack despite him having equal power to Vegeta in his Completed Super Saiyan Blue. Abilities |-|Forms= ' Forms ' See: Forms and transformations for anime/manga transformations. ' Super Saiyan ' After finding Future Gohan's body; Trunks was able to achieve Super Saiyan through intense rage, and although he was nothing to Androids in this form; he was able to annihilate Frieza and King Cold with barely any effort. ' Super Saiyan 2nd Grade ' Being counterpart of Future Trunks2; he has access to Super Saiyan 2nd Grade, and is capable using it to its fool extent, but with his Super Saiyan 2 form; he no longer uses this form. ' Super Saiyan 3rd Grade ' Being counterpart of Future Trunks2; he has access to Super Saiyan 3rd Grade, and is capable using it to its full extent, but with his Super Saiyan 2 form; he no longer uses this form. ' Super Saiyan Full Power ' After going through some rough training following the defeat of Chilled; Future Trunks was able to fully master his first Form, and used the passive Super Saiyan Full Power form, and uses this form and Future Super Saiyan more than his first form. ' Future Super Saiyan ' Unlike its game version; the Future Super Saiyan more than just a stance in the power up. The hair doesn't spike up, and only his irises become green. This form offers better Ki recovery, and makes him slightly faster. Just like the other upgrade; this form is obtain by rigorous training, but also is obtained by learning to equally balancing the user's attributes. This form is never addressed as "Future" Super Saiyan by others except Chronoa whom pointed out the differences, and because it was first used by this Trunks. ' Super Saiyan 2 ' He obtains this form both in the Dragon Ball Heroes, and during Dragon Ball Super. In DBA, he gains this form sometime after he defeated Future Cell, and before he defeated Future Dabura. In this form, he appears to be more stronger than Unleash Potential Gohan as he was able to hold his own against Beerus, and Whis. ' Strengthened Super Saiyan 2/Super Saiyan Rage ' Future Trunks displays mastery of the form, with him in the manga being able to power up so much that his strength matches Super Saiyan 3 Goku, as noted by Vegeta; forcing Goku to use Super Saiyan God. Future Trunks is capable of strengthening it further by wilfully increase his rage, and dubs the form Super Saiyan Rage at times. ' Super Saiyan 3 ' After the 1 year gap, Future Trunks trained with Dial to increase their power allowing him to obtain Super Saiyan 3. While in this form, he was able to completely outmatch Bardock in his Masked Saiyan form, and Dabura in his Demonic Will form. ' Super Saiyan Rage ' From intense rage in the anime; Trunks was able to obtain this form, but despite the power up - he was no match for Goku Black. Future Trunks retained the ability to use the Super Saiyan Rage to use this form after Fusion Zamasu destruction, and was able train under the tutelage of the Future Old Kai, and was able to use the power that this form offered in his first Super Saiyan form. ' Super Saiyan's Grimoire ' Future Trunks was able to acquire the Super Saiyan Marin mode while Gravoom was busy battling against Dial and Bella. In this state; his hair becomes long like his fathers with two strands of hair in front of his face with two strands on his shoulders. ' Spectral Super Saiyan Blue ' Future Trunks is able to apply the Super Saiyan Marin mode onto his Super Saiyan Blue form and thus gain Spectral Super Saiyan Blue. He is only able to use this form for 50 minutes, but is able to withstand a fight with Giant Demon God Gravoom. ' Spectral Super Saiyan Blue Powered-Up ' Future Trunks is able use an improved version of his Spectral Super Saiyan Blue by upgrading to his Spectral Supeer Saiyan Blue Powered-Up state and increases his power to whole new level. However, he can only sustain this form for 43 minutes. ' Super Saiyan God ' Achieved when Supreme Kai of Time brought 5 pure hearted Saiyans to the area, and uses this form against Chilled. ' Saiyan beyond God ' He achieved this after training for years with Vados, and Whis. In this form, he much more powerful than Goku as a Super Saiyan God, and can easily transforms into SSGSS. ' Super Saiyan Blue ' After Vados, and Whis took Trunks to the outside of time to train until Age 994, and master this form. By the time of Age 994, Trunks has completely mastered this form, and can use powered up form. ' Super Saiyan Blue Powered-Up ' A powered up version of SSGSS. Only differences that Trunks' muscle mass is slightly increased, his hair is a brighter blue, and a yellow glow that outlines his body. Having trained for so many years Trunks' power level now rivals Beerus'. ' Completed Super Saiyan Blue ' Like Goku; Future Trunks was able to fully master the power of Super Saiyan Blue, and enter the Completed Super Saiyan Blue form. He is fight in a similar capacity to Goku and Vegeta in Spectral Super Saiyan Blue, but still had some disadvantages; such as being unable to maintain the form over long periods of time, and is able to use a weakened version of the Destruction technique. ' Freeform Fusion with Ichigo Kurosaki ' As part of a plan to defeat Ultra Cooler; Whis convinced to not just use individuals from their own dimension, but also from another dimension. New Future Bulma managed to select Ichigo Kurosaki in his Full Hollowfication first; gaining the lower half of his Bankai form and his horned, long hair in Future Trunks' hair colour with yellow irises. In his second Freeform Fusion with him after wanting to have as much power as possible to defeat Ultra Cooler; he merges with Mugetsu-state Ichigo; gaining his long hair in Future Trunks' hair colour, orange eyes, a black tatter cloak on his lower body, and jacket being a Light bluish-gray colour. ' ''Super Saiyan Blue ' Retaining the capability of being able to use Super Saiyan Blue; he uses it while in this state and is able to inflict even more damage than he could before. Although he cannot use any of Ichigo's Shinigami Powers; he can still use his Cero, and cause devastating damage. |-|Fusions= ' Gogenks ' Believing that Gogeta is capable of fusing again due technically being a new being and in Conton City's timeless atmosphere; Gogeta and Future Trunks preform the first EX-Fusion, and become Gogenks (ゴジーンクス; Gojīnkusu). Gogenks proves to be extremely powerful, and is capable of destroying Vevegeta. ' Gogeks ' Under the same belief with Gogenks; Chronoa hands her Potara Earrings to Future Trunks and Gogeta so that they could fuse against New Future Droh. They manage to fuse into Gogeks, and become an even more powerful being than before. ' Future Gotenks ' In the game Dragon Ball Heroes; when Xeno Trunks uses the Fusion Dance with Xeno Goten they form Xeno Gotenks, however in Dragon Ball Advanced he is a Fusion between him, and Future Goten. ' Future Gohanks ' In the Dragon Ball Fusion; Future Trunks, and Future Gohan fuse into Future Gohanks. ' EX-Trunks ' An EX Fusion of Future Trunks, and Kid Trunk in Dragon Ball Fusions. ' Vegenks ' An EX-Fusion of Future Trunks, and Vegeta in Dragon Ball Fusions. ' Vegeks ' A Potara Fusion of Future Trunks, and Vegeta in Dragon Ball Heroes. Future Trunks, and Vegeta fused into Vegeks for final battle with Towa, and Final Form Mira, however the fusion was quickly exhausted by Vegeks use of Super Saiyan Blue. ' Dianks ' The EX-Fusion of Dial, and Future Trunks. This is powerful fusion, and has both powers of the Super Saiyan Blue form, and Ultimate Evolution form. He was powerful enough to make Demigra stuggle, but ultimately fused preformed the Ultimate Fusion into Ultra. |-|Techniques= *Flight - The ability to fly with ki *Ki Manipulation and Sensory **Ki Blast - The most basic form of energy wave **Ki Sense - The ability to sense ki. **Godly ki **God Ki Sense *Buster Cannon - One of Future Trunks' signature attacks **Burning Attack - An energy sphere that involves high speed movements. **Double Buster **Finish Buster - An energy sphere version **Super Buster Cannon - A more powerful variation. **God Buster - An even more powerful variation. *Masenko - An energy wave that was used by Gohan and Piccolo, and became one of Future Trunks's signature attacks. **Super Masenko - A stronger version of Masenko **Powered-Up Masenko - A stronger version of Masenko used in his Super Saiyan Blue Powered-Up form. ***Super Arcane Powered-Up Masenko - A stronger version of Powered-Up Masenko enhanced by powerful Magic. *Galick Gun - One of his signature attacks adopted from his father **Super Galick Gun - A stronger version **Father-Son Galick Gun - A team attack version of Vegeta's Galick Gun and Future Trunks' Galick Gun. *Shining Sword Attack **Shining Sword Slash - A vertical slash infused with ki that can paralyse an opponent with ease and can often be followed up with Vertical Guillotine *Vertical Guillotine - Used to finish off Hirudegarn; often used on large opponents to cut them in half vertically. *Final Flash - One of his signature attacks adopted from his father. **God Final Flash - A more powerful variation of Final Flash. ***Father-Son Final Flash - Combination of Arcane God Final Flash and God Final Flash ***Final Masenko - Team attack of Future Trunk's God Final Flash and Future Gohan's Hyper Masenko. ***Arcane Final Flash - Final Flash empowered by Magic *Fusion Dance *Evil Containment Wave *Light Sword - An energy blade channeled through his sword **Final Hope Sword - Light Sword strengthened by Spirit Bomb. *Healing - In the Manga and Fanga; Future Trunks became the disciple of Future Shin, Future Trunks possess the ability to heal people however he loses it as he went to live in the New Future Timeline. In Dragon Ball Advanced; he loses his proficiency in the ability to use the Healing after Towa steals his powers in Age 797 in the New Timeline. *Cero **Gran Dios Cero - A god version of the Cero **Demonio Cero - A combination of Masenko and Cero *Instant Transmission - Future Trunks was trained to use Instant Transmission *Heavy Finish *Amazing Impact - A rush attack adopted from Vegeta *Elite Assault - A rush attack adopted from Vegeta *Atomic Blast - A rush attack adopted from Vegeta *Magic **Arcane Flash Sword - Future Trunks channels his energy into his Sword as energy extends into the shape of a longer blade. **Christmas Magic - Side story only ***Ice Masenko ***Ice Final Flash ***Ice Big Bang Attack *Brave Cannon - Future Trunks learned this technique from Tapion |-|Side story forms= '''Santa's Jacket' Trunks managed to obtain his own Santa's Jacket via Face. His hair becomes slightly longer, he gains a long white beard and moustache, eyes become dark blue, his skin tans, and puts on 10 pounds. While in this form; he is as powerful as Jack Frost, and is capable of defeating him. ' ''Super Saiyan Ice ''' While attempting to use Strengthened Super Saiyan 2 while in his jacket state; the form immediately mutates into Super Saiyan Ice. His hair becomes Ice Blue and resembles ice more, his skin becomes slightly pale, his aura becomes ice blue with snowflakes in it, his beard and moustache become gold, and his power manages to put him far above Jack Frost's power. Category:Canon Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson Category:Swordsman Category:Male Characters Category:Characters with ki Category:Magic User Category:Time Patrol Category:Future Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Humans Category:Hybrids Category:Heroes